


A night with you

by shadow_of_kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Not beta read we die like kyoshi warriors, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_of_kyoshi/pseuds/shadow_of_kyoshi
Summary: Rangi can't sleep again, all because of the beautiful earthbender girl. She goes for a walk and ends up at a pond with Kyoshi.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	A night with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D7kyoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/gifts).



> Had to write a one shot to get out of my writer's block! I'm working on the daofei au, I swear haha
> 
> This is heavily inspired by D7kyoshi's story, The Rise of Rangi

Another restless night. Rangi can't believe it. Why would she have trouble sleeping? At the academy where she trained, she learnt how to sleep anywhere, from the floor to a forest. It was necessary for a soldier, she couldn't fight without rest. The firebender sits up in her bed and leans her head against the wall next to it. Yun is out of Yokoya for another week so she doesn't have to worry about him right now. So why isn't she asleep?

There's one thing that's changed since her training at the academy, though. The one thing Rangi knows is causing her issue, although she would rather die before admitting to it. Kyoshi. The wonderful servant girl who Rangi hasn't been able to stop thinking about since she first met her. Her little problem just gets worse every year, especially after turning 16 a while ago.

Sleep is no longer an option, so Rangi might as well go out to have something to drink. She stands up and stretches quickly, before silently heading out the door of her room. If she wants anything other than water, she has to go to the kitchen of the Avatar's mansion. Thankfully it's not too far. She forms a small flame on her palm to guide her. 

Only the nights have the peaceful moments that Rangi longs for. She shouldn't make a habit of staying up and going for a walk, but it's very tempting. The girl takes a deep breath, listening to the sound of… footsteps? Rangi straightens her posture, preparing to greet the other person wandering the halls tonight. There goes the peace.

"Rangi? What are you doing up this late?" Kyoshi whispers when she spots the firebender. Rangi's breath hitches for a moment when she sees the tall girl. It's happened often lately.

"I could ask you the same question," Rangi answers softly, following Kyoshi's lead. They shouldn't wake anyone up at this hour.

"I couldn't sleep tonight, so I decided I'd go for a walk. Just in case it makes me feel tired," Kyoshi murmurs and looks down. "I'm heading to the pond next. Would you… would you like to come with me?"

Rangi could swear her heart skipped a beat. She would love to go to the turtleduck pond located in the mansion's yard with Kyoshi. She nods quickly, maybe even too quickly, but it doesn't matter. Kyoshi gives her a soft, sweet smile and walks past her, motioning for the firebender to follow. Rangi quickly turns around to walk behind Kyoshi, feeling the small butterflies in her stomach.

\-----------------

The turtleduck pond is small but full of life, at least when it's daytime. At night it's peaceful, quiet, and oddly romantic. Rangi smacks herself mentally for having such odd thoughts. Of course friends can go look at beautiful ponds together at midnight, there's nothing really romantic about it. Kyoshi seems to think the same way, otherwise they wouldn't be here. The tall girl sits down right next to the pond, motioning for Rangi to do the same. She lowers herself down to sit cross legged next to Kyoshi.

Rangi can't stop herself from gazing at Kyoshi. The earthbender has her eyes closed and is smiling slightly. The shorter girl admires her features that are lit up by the moonlight. She is truly beautiful. Suddenly Rangi remembers she isn't allowed to look at Kyoshi that way. She tears her eyes away from the gorgeous girl next to her, cheeks heating up with a mix of shame and something else that the firebender refuses to acknowledge. 

"I remember when this pond was still empty. I'm so glad it has turtleducks now," Kyoshi says in an attempt to break the silence. It works, because now Rangi can finally tell her a short story about her childhood. She's been itching to share it, but has never gotten the chance to.

"Back in the Fire Nation, I had my own pond full of turtleducks. I'm upset they had to stay behind, but this reminds me of home in a way," the firebender whispers. She's scared that this weirdly intimate moment with Kyoshi will shatter if she's too loud.

Slowly Kyoshi moves closer to Rangi, so that their shoulders are pressed together. Rangi tenses up, blood immediately rushing to her cheeks. She can feel her heart going up in flames. That's not good. These aren't feelings she's supposed to have. She's not even supposed to know they exist! But it's late and Rangi is tired, so she lets herself have this one moment and relaxes against Kyoshi.

"Sorry, but you're really warm so I couldn't quite help myself," Kyoshi chuckles softly. Spirits, this girl is going to be the death of her. 

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize for everything, Kyoshi." The name feels good to say. Rangi wishes she could repeat it a thousand times. For now though, she'll just focus on the tall girl pressed up next to her.

The night is quiet. Rangi knows this moment with Kyoshi will end soon, so she tries to take in everything. She just hopes there's a chance that this will happen again. She knows she's not supposed to feel this way, but for once, she doesn't care. The only thing she cares about right now is the beautiful earthbender girl sitting here with her.


End file.
